Blog użytkownika:AssasinShadow2001/1.Przebudzenie
1.Przebudzenie Obudziłam się leżałam na łóżku jedynie co pamietam to mocne uderzenie z głowę. Miałam zasłonięte oczy i krępowane ręce w łańcuchach. Przez chwilę się nie ruszałam i w słuchiwałam czy nikogo nie ma. Nic nie było słychać tylko nieregularne tykanie zegara. Czułam niepokuj przez pare minut, ale podłoda zaskrzypiała słychać to było chyba z pokoju obok. Nagle drzwi zostały otworzyły się, a ja leżałam nieruchomo. Ktoś nierównym krokiem zaczął obkrążać mnie słyszałam to wyraźnie. Na moje nieszczeście okropnie chcało mi się chciało kichnąć i się stało kichnełam. Zatrzymał sie z mocnym przytupem. Nastała cisza głośniejsze od tego zegara było moje serce biło on jak bęben. I szybkim krokiem podszedł do mnie stał od strony mojej głowy. Złapał mnie mocno za ramiona i spytał. -Jak długo nie śpisz ?! - spytał strasznie spokojnie. Ciszą mu odpowiedziałam, balam się odezwać. On zdjął dłon z mojego prawego ramienia. Przesunął swoją ręke i trzymał ją na łokciu, szarpnął mnie z całej siły, że siedziałam pod kątem prostym. A jak on mnie tak szarpnął ręke to te łancuchy się naciągnęły, a te łańcuchy były z kolcami. Mocno sie one otarły o moje ręcę. -Jeszcze raz się ciebie pytam - powiedział do mnie groźnie - jak długo nie śpisz !!!. Krzyknął do mnie, bałam si powoli przechodziły po mojej skórze dreszcze. To mu odpowiedzialam, że: - J... ja ... ja nie-spię od...d paru minut.-powiedziałam mu, a znowu zrobiło się cicho. Opuściłam głowę w dół myślałam, że to będzie koniec, złapał mnie za włosy trzymał tak moją głowę żeby była ku górze. Zaczełam płakać nie wiedziałam co robić. -Cicho ... ci..-powiedział do mnie. Z korytarza dochodziły czyjeś kroki. Usłyszałam, jakby czegoś szukał, ale puścił moja głowę. Siedziałam i nadsłuchiwałam co robi i chyba znalazł to czego szukał. Złapał moją szyję od tyłu zaczął wolno przesuwać czymś ostrym po mojej twarzy pewnie to był nóż. Zaczął szeptać mi do ucha: -Jeśli słyszałaś te kroki to już pewnie wiesz, że nie tylko ja tu jestem, a więc umówmy się tak nie wygadam, że nie śpisz a w zamian będziesz cicho, będziesz udawała, że śpisz, albo najlepiej idź śpać. Po tych słowach złapał mnie za ramiona uderzyłam plecami i głową w deski od łóżka potem byłam nie przytomna. Obudziłam się usłyszałam że ktoś otwiera drzwi, ale nie słyszałam jednej pary nóg tylko, więcej. Byłam przerażona, ale nagle przypomniało mi się co tamten człowiek mi powiedział, że mam udawać, że spię to udawałam. A te osoby okrążyły mnie próbowałam leżęć nieruchomo. Tamci zaczeli rozmawać: -No i co ściągamy ją do Slendera - powiedział jeden z nich. -Nie wiem, a kto ją rozpina z łańcuchów ?- zapytał drugi. Rozpoznałam ten głos to był ten, który był wcześniej u mnie. -A kto ją rozpina jasne, może ty Jack, hehe . . . przecierz przy ostatniej akcji ty chciałeś, a teraz to co z tobą? - powiedział ten pierwszy. To ten chłopak ma na imię Jack pomyślałam przynajmniej wiem jak ma na imię. -Jeff no wiem co gadałem, ale nie chce. -No dobra niech ci będzie. Toby chono tu ! Uslyszał jak drzwi zostaja otworzone, potem zostały mocno zatrzaśnięte. -Toby co ty wypawiasz nie tak głośno może się ona obudzić - syknął do niego Jack -Dobrze będę cicho tylko moje głosy w głowie kazały mi pochałasować. -Zaraz tym twoim głosom przyłorze. - odwarknął Jeff --Dobrze, dobrze to co mam robić? -Odepnij łańcuchy i zdejmij przepaskę- powiedział z zarzenowaniem Jeff -Nie, nie, nie, nie tylko nie zdejmujcie przepaski !!! - zaczął mówić nerwowo Jack -A to dlaczego !? Coś mi tu śmierdzi Toby zdejmuj zaraz przepaskę. rozkazał Jeff temu Tobiemu zdjąć mi przepaskę na oczy od razu zareagowałam i zamknęłam oczy. -I co Jackuś co z tą przepaską, a zresztą spuźniamy się przez twoje głupie odzywki ja ją biore na plecy, a wy będziecie otwierać drzwi przedemną. Obaj przytakneli głowami, popatrzyłam na nich gdy nie patrzyli. I zobaczyłam, jak oni wyglądają Jack miał granatową maskę, czarną bluzę z kapturem i jesnsy, Toby to miał brązową bluzę, a na rękach od błuzybyły paski brązowo-kremową czarno biały szalik na ustach i okulary z żółtymi szkłami, a najgorzej wyglądał Jeff długie czarne włosy, biała jak ściana skóra i bluza, jego twarz to był koszmar oczy to były same źrenice i wypalone powieki, a jego były rozcięte na wygląd uśmiechu. Gdy Jeff miał wziąć mnie na plecy to sklejił tasmą moje ręce to, potem wzięłam niezauważąlnie odłamek szkła który leżał na szafce obok, potem udawałam, że jestem nieprzytomna wyszli z pokoju i zkręcli z prawo, a ja wyjęłam ten odłamek i zaczynałam przecinać tą taśmę ... CDN. (KOLEJNA CZĘŚĆ PRZEBUDZIENIA BĘDZIE POD TYTUŁEM :Przebudzenie 2: ucieczka z wiązów) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach